jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamal Chronicles - The Finale
Jamal Chronicles 2020 "Jamal Chronicles Vs Mortal Kombat" 'is a brand new continuation story of the already continuing Jamal Chronicles storyline, unlike the most recent article "The Diamond Casino and Resort" JC Vs MK is a continuation story, not a prequel story. It takes place in the new and refreshing year of '''January 2020. '''making it the next chronological event in the main series since the events of Matthew in June/July of 2018, while other side events occurred in 2019 such as the Vago's revolution or the MC business drug dealings these were side events and didn't include Jamal nor Tyrone. The series is also 100% canon to the expansive lore of the Jamal Chronicles, so whatever events that do indeed take place will definitely have an impact in the coming future of Jamal Chronicles. Introduction In the coming of new years celebrations in January 2020, Tyrone Williams is again interrupted of his new life of wealth and fortune, by the God of Thunder Raiden. Raiden informs Tyrone that due to a mishap/disturbance of a time essence, he among many other familiar faces have been transported to a different version of Earth in which it would have become easier for evil dwellers such as ex elder gods or mortal beings to try and control Earth (Earthrealm) as opposed to the Earth that Raiden originally protected. This forces Tyrone, Jamal, David, Jose, and many others to assist the Thunder God in the famous tournament known as '"Mortal Kombat" '''to save their beloved earth from a 'dark' apprentice trying to seize it for good. Cast ''*Please note characters here may be subject to change and may be featured only via a dialogue quotation or a cameo appearance*'' '''Jamal Chronicles Side ''- Tyrone Williams, Jamal, David Pendergrass, Jose, Armando or "Schmoe", Yuri, Giovanni, Greg, Number 10, Potassium Man/Aidan, Amador, Tamal/Larry Souza, Yuri (Past), Jamal, (Child), Tyrone Williams (Past)'' Mortal Kombat Side '- 'Raiden, Fujin, Scorpion, Sub - Zero, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kenshi, Ermac, Takeda, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Noob Saibot, Quan - Chi, Sektor, Cyber Sub - Zero, Cyrax, Barraka, Shang Tsung, Erron Black Other - Spectre ('Guest Character - Call of Duty Black Ops III and 4), The Joker ('DC Comics - '''One of Yuri's transformations), Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (One of Yuri's transformations) ''Part 1 - Gods Among Us'' Tyrone Williams had been laying low for more than an entire year, the new year of 2020 started and Tyrone was continuing to live and endure his luxurious lifestyle in his hometown of Los Angeles California. Gone were his days of crime and thievery, but rather transitioning into a life of fame and fortune after he and his partner Jamal had saved the United States and the world in fact from the dysfunctional AI Clifford and his master Avon Hertz. Tyrone had been enjoying this life and had committed himself to stray away from a life of stress and guilt but as many times before he was interrupted again, but this time it wasn' the FBI or CIA contacting him - rather an even higher level of authority at hand, a god of sorts. Tyrone had been visited his ultimate surprise by '''Lord Raiden, the god of thunder and protector of Earth (Earthrealm). '''Raiden had come into contact with Mr. Williams because of a time mishap that had occurred in the past few weeks, he had explained to Tyrone that his universe was merged with the universe/existence of Tyrone and everyone he knew on his planet. Tyrone was shocked to be so overwhelmed out of seemingly nowhere, but again knew he was forsaken to be the one responsible in assisting the thunder god, as he along with the rest of his friends and planet could fall in jeopardy at the hands of a "sinister threat" explained by Lord Raiden A few days before the initial tournament, Tyrone had actually come into contact with the event Lord Raiden had briefly explained beforehand, due to an everlasting change up of time beings from the past who were killed off had returned seemingly out of nowhere. Tyrone had come into contact with the past version of '''Yuri, who had hugged him and was shocked to find out what originally happened to herself in 2017, and Larry Souza (Tamal), '''who'd also been shocked to remember what happened as him and Yuri had retained their memories/intelligence from right before they were initially killed. Both of whom agreed to join Tyrone and serve for Earthrealm in the coming of days. ''Part II - The Mortal Kombat Tournament'' A few days after Tyrone's little "romance", he along with all of the friends and allies which included the likes of himself, Jamal, David, Jose, Armando, Giovanni, Yuri, Greg, and Aidan in his human form arrived at the promised location of '298 Patton Parkway, '''in '''Marina CA '- for the first Mortal Kombat tournament against the opposing force '''Outworld.